


Star-Crossed Book 1: Connie

by NoviceNovelWriter



Series: Star-Crossed [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ConnieXSteven, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoviceNovelWriter/pseuds/NoviceNovelWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven & Connie have been going out for over 3 years. Now that Steven is 18, he has to face something more dangerous than fighting the Cluster, teenage drama. Now after breaking-up,  Connie learns a sad truth behind the matter. Will these Star-crossed lovers find a way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-Crossed Book 1: Connie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fans on my Fanfiction.net/Wattpad pages](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fans+on+my+Fanfiction.net%2FWattpad+pages).



  
_**Star Crossed: Book One: Connie Part 1**_  
  
**Scene:** Rose's room, **POV:** Steven Universe  
  
Chapter:1  
    
As Connie & I lay there, staring at the most beautiful sunset ever created (literally), Connie placed her head on my chest, humming the sweetest tune I ever heard, for a minute or two.  
  
Then she looked up at me, saying, "The sunsets are always majestic in here for some reason".  
  
I looked at her; her face was so vivid and gorgeous.Heart  I began to blush as I crossed our fingers together.  
  
That when I said, "I know why."  
  
Connie, confused, asked, "Why?"  
  
"Is it obvious?! Because you are here. For the sun and me to bask in your beauty."<3  
  
  
Connie began to blush. Then she started to giggle."You're being so Shakespeare right now."  
  
"Yeah. But it is true that you're beautiful."  
  
"Well, you're not too bad yourself".  
  
We started to, slowly, stop laugh, & started to stare into each others eyes.  
  
Then her eyes began to turn into diamonds.  
  
"Diamond-eyes!" I said sweetly.Snowflake  
  
"Star-boy." She said playfully.Star!    
  
We have been going out since we were 13. So I knew that when she said that, it meant that had stars for eyes. That meant I wanted to kiss her. So did her diamond eyes. I wanted the setting to be more romantic, so I stood up, & picked Connie up in the air, then twirled her around. That's when I the scene changed to a ballroom. I also changed our outfits. I was wearing a blue tuxedo, with a golden star badge. Connie was wearing a sea-foam green dress, with studded diamonds, & crystal shoes.  
  
"Wow!"   Connie exclaimed. "I love it!"  
  
"I knew you would." I said, a little shy.  
  
I cleared my throat, maned-up, & said confidently,"May I have this dance?"  
   
I was holding one of her hands up in the air, & one of mine behind her waist. As I smiled at her, she began to giggle saying,"Sure! I'd love to."  
  
So did the Steven Tango for her. It like the Tango, Only you fly while you do it. And as we descended, we looked into each other eyes. I said, looking awestruck,"You look so beautiful when your flying!"  
  
She responded in the same way."So do you!"  
  
I don't know what came over us as we looked at each other, but we started to lean in to kiss each other. As we were inches away heard a loud knocking sound that made us lose focus, & plummet 100ft in the air. I tried to think of something to save us, but I was too scared.  
  
"STEVEN!" Connie screaming has we were rippling through the air.  
  
I know what you are thinking. "Why are you so scared of falling on soft clouds?" Well it like this. When I'm scared, or in strong emotions, the room makes the scene match my feelings. Like now, I'm falling over a volcanic island that is erupt. Back to the story. We're falling over the island by 55ft.  
  
So I held Connie close to my chest, yelling loud enough that she can hear me,"I'm sorry, Connie! If this is the end, I want that-I doing this out of love!"  
  
I put her in a bubble, & sent her away before she could protest.  
  
'It's alright now.' I thought to myself. 'She okay, & that's all that matters.'  
  
I had 25 ft left. I was making my last thought about Connie. I was 10 ft away when I fainted.

  
Two hours later...  
  
I'm awaken by what felt like warm water.  
  
'Amethyst better not be pulling a prank.' I thought to myself.  
  
"Steven...please...wake up...!"  
  
I hear crying.  
  
"Please Steven...don't leave me!"  
  
I open my eyes. I see Connie crying. That's when I remembered what happen.  
  
I lifted one of my hands up towards Connie. Hands that were scratched up, & clothes that are burned.  
  
"Steven?!" Connie said she turned mad, punching me in the face."Don't you ever to that again! You had me worried sick! Goof-ball!"  
  
I couldn't help but giggle a little.'Well, I tell she's alright.' I thought to myself.  
  
I felt myself moving up & down. I grabbed with my right hand at what was under me.  
  
"ARGGGH!"  
  
I was shocked. "L-lion?" I said weakly. I looked back at Connie."Where are we?"  
  
"We're going to my house. It's past 11:00."  
  
"Sorry if your folks curse you out."  
  
"It alright. I'm just glad you are all right."  
  
"You know I was more worried about you."  
  
I don't know what came over us, but we rush towards each other, & kissed deeply. I wanted it to last forever, but, for some reason, Connie pulled away.  
  
"Hey." She paused."Steven?"Sniff  
  
"Yeah Connie?"Lick me please!  
  
"The Gems want me to tell you something."  
  
"What?" She was starting to cry.  
  
"They said we couldn't be, talk, or see each other or think about each other ever again."Jawdrop  
   
Those words stung like a dagger to the heart.

  
  
**POV: Connie Scene: Big Cafe(Big Donut)**  
  
"It's been two weeks since I've seen Steven. I hope he's alright." I said to Sadie, who was co-owner of the Big Cafe with Lars.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine. You Steven. He's strong." She said motherly." I more concerned about you. You look like you haven't slept in for days. Or stopped crying. Are you sure you'll be alright.?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine." I lied. wasn't fine. Every day  & night, I couldn't stop thinking about Steven. I pulled out my wallet, & paid for the coffee & doughnuts.  
  
"Okay, Connie. You take care of yourself."  
  
"I will. You have a good day."  
  
"You too." Sadie said getting up to serve to next table. I was about to walk out the door, when I saw Steven walking in. I wanted to say something, but before I could, he nodded & walked into the cafe. Right then & there I would to break down. I started to run towards the beach. 10 minutes later, I was at the edge, hugging my knees, crying.  
  
'This place. I thought. 'The place we first Introduced ourselves. It's not fair. Steven's my rock. I need him. I fell so helpless without him.  
   
That's when I notice a glow from under my dress. It was the diamond that Steven had gave to me the night this a whole mess started. I held it up in the air. Then it displayed a image of Steven. It had a play symbol over the picture.  
  
"To play, say 'play'". The diamond said.  
  
"Play." I said, following the instructions.  
  
"Hey, Connie." Steven said through the video.  
  
"By now you should have realized that this isn't an ordinary diamond."  
  
'When is any you give ordinary'. I thought to myself, sarcastically. I remembered the promise ring he gave me shot a 2 ft hole in my room.  
  
"This diamond a can send & receive messages. Like a phone. But only recorded ones. Here's what I wanted to tell you. How ca say this? I am getting engaged to either Amethyst, Pearl, or Lapis."  
  
When heard that, my heart broke.  
  
"I know this is suddened news, but I'm still working out the details on how to get out this situation. I haven't forgot about you. Just know that I love you, adore you, & miss you a thousand times over. I hope can see you again. When saw you, made me realize that I put too much pressure on you. I hope you forgive me. It you I need, more than you need me. I know your stronger than me. Good- You know what? This isn't a goodbye. This a see you later. Oh yeah. Remember to keep yourself nice for me, will ya?"  
  
"Message finished."  
  
I'm blushing after hearing that message.  
  
"That little..." I said out loud. Then I smiled. "But guess that why I love him. He's sweet."Comfort me.  
  
I started to walk home. End of Connie Part one.  
  
Before I get started I just want to thank the people who read my stories so far. This Story would be noting without y'all. If you have any comments, suggestions for me to consider, or questions, write them in the review. Thanks a lot.

 


End file.
